Dreams and Nightfall Wishes
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Matty is Francis' beloved cat and one of his companions. What happens when a angel of a dead lover appears one night and turn Matty into a human boy. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The night was beautiful that memorable night, starlight shinning in the sky that fateful night. Well, This wasn't it like any normal night. No no no.. Something magic happened.

"Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion."

~ Javen

A blonde cat with violet eyes purred, snuggling into his master's lap. The outside was beautiful and the cat just wanted to sleep right there that night on his master. The master was a young called Francis Bonnefoy. A single man who had no one except the loving blonde cat who he called "Matty". The two were practically attracted to eachother like best friends. Matty was always with his master. He would even follow Francis when he was working or going out with dates. He was dependent on his master for everything and loved him like mad. Francis returned the love for the cat. The cat was his true companion. Sure he had Arthur, his friend since he was a little boy although they used to fight all the time and sometimes they still do but he had a companion named Alfred .F. Jones who was a very nice but loud man. Maybe Matty was his best companion mainly just because he had no one to call a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he wasn't fussy which.

Matty was a beautiful blonde cat with beautiful violet eyes that sparkled when he wanted his favourite play toy or when he wanted food. Matty had been around Francis for one year but he was three years of age. He was a good cat and liked most people that he met. He was wary of Arthur and would hide from him if he was in the house and Alfred was too loud! He would usually ask to go outside when Alfred was around but he was a lovely cat. He loved exploring and going in the fields near the house. Matty made sure he was never ran over, Francis would be so upset if that ever happened.

The blonde cat lay in his master's lap asleep as Francis watched the sky along with the beautiful landscape. His hands petting the fluffy animal on his lap.

"What a belle nuit, non?" Francis spoke, the cat was asleep but Francis spoke anyway to it. Like it was a human, He often wished Matty was a human and would talk back to him but that would never happen. Maybe in his dreams but not in reality. Maybe Arthur and Alfred wouldn't mind a trip to the bar for a round like old times. They barely went out and spend most of their time at home watching tv like an old couple and never had time to go out anymore. Mainly just because all Arthur wanted to do was have private nights with Alfred doing only what some can imagine as sex which is alright for some who have a partner to do such things with. Francis sighed, it was late now and all the wine had given him a head ache. He hoped for a quiet night but the wine fought with him.

Francis picked Matty off his lap, Matty woke abruptly and squirmed. Francis let out a small laugh then I sigh "Ah, such a lazy cat. What would I do without you?" He put Matty on the ground and scratched it's ears before walking to his room. The cat lay down too lazy to follow him but watched him leave. Matty fell asleep on the rug but something woke him.. an angel or whatever they are called but it was a beautiful woman who the cat recognized.

There used to be a woman living with Francis who was what a cat would call a mate. She was always with him everyday and every hour when Matty was just bought. The woman got pregnant with a baby, If it was a girl it was going to be called Rose and if it was a boy it was going to be called Matthew but during the birth the woman passed away and the baby also died. Francis was a emotional reck for those few months, the cat was his only form of comfort but even it was not enough. It's better now, he still gets spells of depression but it's better than what it was.

The angel of the woman looked at the cat and smiled, "Matty, You've gotten so big, I remember when your were just a little kitten, Francis loved you so much.. He still does as it seems,"

She said before the cat began to levitate of the ground and it got confused and started to squirm. The angel giggled, "I want to give Francis something, since I failed to give him a wife and a son,"

The cat would of told her she didn't fail if he could speak but he couldn't. He felt something happen to his body. It didn't hurt but it was a strange feeling of his body changing from cat to.. boy? He felt his body grow into the human body as he had two legs to stand on and arms to hold things in. Matty continued to squirm so confused until it stopped and he had fallen to the floor. The cat was no longer a cat

He still had cat ears, a tail and whiskers and that made his appearance a bit abnormal. Other than that, his body was normal. His blonde fur was now his blonde hair with a single piece of hair sticking out in a curl. He still had beautiful violet eyes. He was naked however, his body was completely hairless, tender and slim. Matty looked around the room and whispered.

"Master..."

He looked around again.

"Master?"

He sighed and lay back on the ground. The woman smiled and looked at Matthew. "Don't worry Matty, I'm sure he's going to love you... I want the best for him and I thought that... nevermind about me, just enjoy your human life for me,"

Matty nodded and curled up like a cat would and fell asleep. The woman just laughed and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis woke the early morning, he was surprised to see that Matty wasn't hovering around him for food or even sleeping at his side. It was strange because Matty always slept on the bed with him. I guess Francis was just used to waking up with Matty. The cat was so lazy it probably fell asleep on the carpet or maybe he found his way outside.. he did love going outside and playing outside. Francis got up, got into his dressing gown and made his way downstairs. He would need to make breakfast for him and Matty, Matty usually enjoyed bacon and a sausage for breakfast and because Francis had no one else to cook for, he did for his little cat. Matty was still sleeping, he registered the fact that he was a human, it was so soon, he hadn't even had a mate before and now he was big and grown up... maybe, just maybe.. his master wouldn't mind being his "mate".. but Matty tried not to think about it.

When Francis walked down the stairs into the living room he was met by a sight. A young boy, naked in his living room. Was he still having a really good dream or what? He completely forgot about Matty, there was a beautiful naked boy in his living room. Why was he wearing cat ears and a tail? Matty moved waking from his sleep. He yawned and opened his bright violet eyes to look upon his master.

/_violet eyes/_

It suddenly hut Francis faster than a speeding school bus when he saw cat ears, whiskers and a tail. Matty was a human, and a very beautiful one at that but why? This had to be a dream, It had to be one! Why was Matty suddenly human? Evolution wasn't that quick was it? Matty smiled and purred.

"Master?"

Francis blinked in confusion, "M-Matty?"

"Master!"

Matty stood up very unsure of how to stand or walk, his full naked body was showing. Francis had urges to take this very beautiful boy and let him to the bedroom but this was his cat! His companion and plus Matty was a cat and their mate's were usually female cats. He had to resist temptation, he just had to! Francis looked everywhere but the boy until he came close to him. Matty purred and wrapped his thin arms around Francis' neck and snuggled into his chest much like a cat would. He purrred and his tail swayed as Francis stood still.. speechless.

"Look at me master, I'm a human," Matty in a rather small timid voice, "I'm like you now, I'm a human now,"

"Y-yes, I guess so," Francis managed to choke out from shock looking down at his little cat, " This is bizarre, how did this happen, _mon petit chaton,_"

Matty looked up into Francis' pool blue eyes, "An angel came and said she wanted to give you something and she gave you me, don't you want me? I was sick of not getting to talk to you when I loved you so much,"

Francis remained silent and Matty sighed, "You don't want me do you?" Matty looked hurt and pulled away only to give his master a little lick on the face, "Well.. that's okay, I want you... but it's okay if you don't.. I still love you every much master,"

Francis shock his head, "Non, it's fine, It's not everyday my cat turns into a human," Matty giggled and wrapped his arms around Francis and snuggled. His stomach growled.

"Food! Please!" Matty purred stepping back and looking at Francis with a sparkle in his violet eyes. Those violet eyes... so beautiful.

".. Fine, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Francis managed to choke out before he left the room and Matty followed him, his tail swaying gently behind him as he followed Francis like old times. When he was a cat he would always follow Francis and watch him make food. Francis.. was more or less dumbfounded by the fact his _cat _ had turned into this beautiful boy. Violet eyes and blonde hair was still there but now Matty was a human. Walking and talking. He started to cook food as Matty sat at his feet and watched him cook. The food making his mouth water, as he watched his master cook. Matty always thought a lot about his master, how attractive and nice he was but as a cat he shouldn't of thought about that but even as a cat...

Once Francis finished cooking, he put food on a plate for Matty and lay it on the floor. He went to go get dressed into his usual, t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed spare clothes that were old for Matty to wear. Matty had finished eating and went into the living room and sat on the couch. He was slightly disappointed that his master wasn't as enthusiastic as he was. The angel lied to him, she said Francis would love him and Francis doesn't love him. Well.. he did feed Matty but soon he would leave him because he is not a cat anymore. Matty sighed and burried his head in the sofa, he felt like a nobody.

Once Francis was done doing his usual grooming he came down stairs, he wasn't really shocked that Matty had finshed in such a fast time.. he was always a fast cat. He washed the dish and went into the living room. Matty sat up and purred, he could almost swear Francis' cheeks went a slight shade of pink.

"Master, do you still love me?" Matty asked with a hurt experssion.

"Oui, of course I do mon petit chaton,"

Matty smiled at this, "I love you too master,"

Francis frowned a bit, "Non, call me Francis."

Matty smiled wider, "Francis,"

Francis nodded and sat next to the boy who decided to snuggle into his shoulder... He would need to phone Arthur about this.

A/N: Short chapter I know but I didn't have much time on my hands.


End file.
